Ongaku Challenge
by Usagimon
Summary: A collection of short drabbles. Yullen. Yaoi & Shounen-Ai.


**Based on this music challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Yeah yeah, most of the songs I listen to are Japanese. But what can I do? The Asian blood in me is strong; I can't help but listen to them. "orz.**

**I tried to write angst stuff for the first time. Didn't do very well, most of them ended up pretty similar. (I still ended up liking my fluffs better, and that's saying something). Ahaha...**

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - 

"Where are you?" Kanda said, running through the streets. His words were emphasized, almost in an angry manner.

But Allen didn't notice his panicked tone of voice. He was too busy trying to remember the dark buildings that passed as he was taken away in the strange van. Allen's eyelashes started to clump together from the tears that continued to run down his pale face. "We p-passed by a factory. I-it had 4 high chimneys with a lot of smoke billowing out," his whispered speech was slurred by silent sobs, he was paranoid that the person who kidnapped him might hear, a person whom the city knew well as Tyki Mikk, a person with a high price on his head. It was a good thing that he had a habit of keeping his cellphone in his hood, Tyki had checked his pockets in case in contained the one thing he had to contact Kanda.

Kanda didn't say anything as Allen continued to give the best descriptions of his location, what usually meant "I understand".

"I-- I can't remember anything else..." Allen's vision began to become blurry from the tears. He didn't recall much, and Tokyo was a big city. "H-how will you find me...?"

Kanda smirked. "Trust me." he murmured into his cellphone.

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - 

Allen looked into the sky. It was dark. The usually crisp sapphire blue of the midnight were ruined by the slate-colored clouds scattered across the sky, the moon peeking through only occasionally. Far below Allen, waves washed the shore, the clear water tainted with blood.

A somber sob escaped his lips as he fell to his knees, no longer able to find reason to stand. "Why did you have to do that, Kanda?" he whispered, a smile on his face as a cloud moved for the moon's luminousness to fall on the pale boy's face, emphasizing the contrast of the white hair. "Why... did you have to die for me...?" He smirked.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME?" His screams were answered with a resounding echo, mocking him.

He couldn't even cry anymore. It was as if God was punishing him for killing someone, taking away his privilege of using tears to wash the sins away. He tried to cry, but they only came out as hoarse sobs. His tears were dry.

"I don't deserve it, Kanda."

He threw himself from the cliff, falling into the sharp rocks.

"I don't deserve you." he whispered, a weak smile.

The waves crashed against the rocks.

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - 

"My hands are cold," Allen said, trying to chuckle, but it came out as a strained gasp for air. His exquisite silver-white hair was partially stained with blood, much like his exorsist uniform. He moved his hand to meet Kanda's, his blood hot with anger. Allen's strength was leaving him, his limbs becoming numb. Blood trickled quickly from under him, the soil in no hesitation to soak up the warm fluid.

Kanda didn't say anything. He moved his hand to lie on top of Allen's.

"It hurts." he complained, his voice barely audible. "Can't think."

"Shut up. Don't say anything." Kanda said, low and saturated with despair.

"Can't. Stay. Awake." Each word took a painful heave of breath; his lungs were at his limit, the agony in his chest too strong to suck any more oxygen in.

"Tche. I thought you were stronger than this." He leaned down for a kiss. Allen's lips were cold. He sat up quickly, and stared into Allen's half-open eyes. "See you in hell."

"I'll... be waiting..." Allen mouthed. His eyes became clouded, and Kanda could see the reflection of the crimson moon mirrored in them.

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - 

Allen bit his lips as hard as he could. His tongue touched something that tasted like metal, and he finally stopped his teeth from pressing down. He lifted his arm and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. His eyes were red from crying.

"I'm s-sorry, Kanda." his speech was broken with sobs. "I-I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-ry."

Yu took Allen's hand. It was pale. He pushed them into his pocket, trying to warm Allen's hand up.

Allen didn't even look. He was too guilty to look. "I'm sorry, Kanda. I'm r-really, real-ly sorry..."

The snow kept falling, falling silently towards the ground, covering ground in a blanket of white.

"I r-really do l-like you, Kanda, b-but, just not like that..."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry."

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - 

"Allen?" Lenalee walked in, a tray with all of Walker's favorite freshly cooked and still steaming.

The boy sat in his bed, looking out the tall window. The rain fell steadily, creating a continuous tap against his window. He turned his head slowly, and looked at Lenalee. His eyes were blank.

The girl, her hair now grown back, looked at Allen. Her heart ached every time she saw him. "Allen..."

Allen was much slimmer then he was before. His cheeks caved in, skin against cheekbone. His wrists were half as thin as they were before. His eyes had dark bags underneath, showing his lack of slumber. His hair was dry and resembled white-colored hay. His skin too pale, almost as pale as the white sheets of his bed. His lips so dry that they cracked, healed, and cracked again, until the skin started to shed.

Lenalee hated seeing him like this. She loved him. She loved him so much. But her love was unrequited, and she knew that she could never beat another person who lied in Allen's heart.

"Where's Kanda-san?" the boy asked weakly, his voice was monotone, no energy whatsoever. "I want Kanda. I only want Kanda."

Lenalee didn't say anything. She couldn't.

"I'll only eat if Kanda is here."

"But Allen," she protested, desperate. "You'll die if you keep this up..."

"I don't care. I only want Kanda."

Allen knew that Kanda died in a battle. And Lenalee knew that Allen knew. Allen was too stubborn to realize it though. She couldn't do anything to help this poor young man, can she? She ran towards the bed, and gently hugged Allen. She cried.

"I only want Kanda."

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - 

"And... _This_ is the place you wanted to show me?" Kanda asked, a tad annoyed.

"Uh-huh!" A white-haired boy laughed, tugging on the older man's arm. "Isn't it pretty?"

The field was thriving with tall, wild flowers. A soft wind blew on the meadow, the flowers swaying with the breeze. The sky was pleasant, and the afternoon sun shone down almost vivaciously. Allen ran into the field, smiling, all the while pulling Kanda along.

Kanda almost tripped on his own feet. "O-oi!"

Eventually, Allen stopped running. He let go of Kanda's arm, and lied down in the field. He used a hand to cover the sun from falling upon his eyes, but it was nice and warm for the rest of his body.

"I wish we could stay like this forever..." he said dreamily. "Just you and I. Together."

Kanda sighed, and sat down in the field. "Isn't it a bit selfish for you to think that?" He scoffed.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure that's what you feel like inside too."

"Tche." he leaned down and pressed his lips against Allen's forehead.

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - 

Kanda ran. As fast as he could. He reached out his hand, and jumped.

But his hand passed through Allen.

"Gomen, Kanda." the boy said, smiling apologetically. "I can't stay with you anymore."

"SHUT UP THE FUCK UP."

"I love you." Allen mouthed, his body becoming more transparent by the second.

The distance between himself and Kanda increased, as he rose higher and higher into the sky, as well as being carried away by the strong wind. Kanda, despite jumping from roof to roof, could not catch up.

"I love you..." And Allen disappeared.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda leapt upwards, his hand desperate to grab on to Allen. His hand could only feel the emptiness of his grip.

"Shut up, you bitch."

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - 

"Why...?" he asked quietly.

Kanda _tche_-ed. "Why what, moyashi?" He stopped moving.

Allen didn't even want to ask. "Why... did you help me run away?" Knowing he was the fourteenth's successor. Knowing that he was probably going to turn into a Noah soon. Knowing that his chances of staying sane and continue loving Kanda was low. Yet, Kanda still helped him escape. He had taken Allen out of Japan and into America, hoping that no one from the black order would find him.

"God, do you have to be so god-damn ignorant?" Annoyed, Kanda pushed harder, his rhythm faster than before. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he came close to his peak.

Allen cried in pleasure, his prostate hit every time Kanda plunged into him. "St-sto-ahh! Pl-please, s-slow-ah-er!" His frame could take it anymore, exploding a short spasm every time Kanda pushed into him. It didn't take long for him to scream loudly as white fluid shot from his member with Kanda.

"It's because I trust in you."

"What if I turn into a Noah?"

"Why? I trust that you won't."

Allen looked at Kanda, bewildered.

"I don't doubt you." Kanda replied.

(A/N: I'm sorry, but every time I listen to this song, I get this mental image of... y'know, heat n' friction n' hardcore Yullen... "orz.)

& - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [break]; - - - - - - - - &

**AAAAAAND, that's it. I know I didn't do 10 drabbles, but I just couldn't write anymore. (I ended up having to listen to like, 5 songs, but I couldn't get any decent ideas...). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I did write. And yes, I did stretch the time limit _a little_ for a few songs, but it was only 20-ish second. (I tried to type as fast as I could).**

**Reviews are loved. Please feel free to do this challenge if you want. Try not to be a lazy-bum like me who leaves her works unfinished. Maybe I'll update this to 10 in a few weeks... lD;;;.**


End file.
